The Exiled God Revised
by Arashi no Yami
Summary: He gave life, and he brought upon death. He was the primordial that brought destruction and yet life around him. Yet he was betrayed, as the darkness consumed him; he left everything behind him. The savior of the world was brought into Tartarus by Kronos as the forgotten past returned. A new purpose was given; to either end or start a new Olympus.
1. The Light Pierced the Darkness

**The Exiled God Rewrite**

 **Author Notes:** Hello, it has been sometimes since…well for me to make a rewrite for this story. But here I am with the revised version, I hope it is not that bad compared to the original one. Anyway I was hoping for someone to be a beta reader for this story…but without further ado let's get on with the chapter!

 **Summary:** He gave life, and he brought upon death. He was the primordial that brought destruction and yet life around him. Yet he was betrayed, as the darkness consumed him; he left everything behind him. The savior of the world was brought into Tartarus by Kronos as the forgotten past returned. A new purpose was given; to either end or start anew Olympus.

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

 **The Light Pierced the Darkness**

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson and Olympians. All rights belong to the respective owners of both shows.

* * *

Silence reigned the land.

The weather was hot above its normal degree, as the wind whistled through the barren land. There was no life except death itself with skeletons of sorts of living being scattering across the ground. The blond noted, the ground around him has cracks, the cracks led towards craters, ten meters wide and hundred meters deep from the surface, scattering across the ground like a fallen leaf as the sun blazing its radiating warmth light upon him.

A lone figure stood there. He has an appearance of a tall young man, and was covered in a long, tattered, black colored cloak clinging to his figure. Beneath it, he was wearing a battle armor, gold in term of color with silver plate protecting his chest, it has a symbol of the moon and the sun and beneath it was a white. Below the armory chest plate, he was wearing a battle pants with a little bit of armory protection and battle shoes and on the side of his hip was his black sheathed blade with a nine long swished of white symbol engraves on the handle.

Blue sapphire eyes, roamed around the area for a moment. Then he blinked, as he realized that it has been sometimes since he came out from his hiding. The world, back then was peaceful and everything was living in harmony.

But now he couldn't say the same.

A soft, weary sighed escaped from his lips. The tattered cloak he worn flapped harshly in the air, alongside the hood covering his head as the wind brushed through him. The man then started walking, ignoring the presence of something approaching him. The step he took, each of them causing the land to trembles, then just like a miracle, the barren waste land returned to life.

The craters around him, beneath below cracked as water broke through the dried land, filling them until the water reached the surface. The hot temperature dropped instantaneously as a cool wind breeze kissing his skin with a few droplets of water. The bright, clear and sunny day was darkened as the blackened clouds gathers around him, and then a few droplets of water raining down upon him making contact upon the land as the barren land became damp with trees soon spurting out of the ground, filling the land in different sizes.

A small smile graced on his face, but still continued walking. However the man was forced to halt his step, just in time went a lightning spear buried beneath the ground right in front of him. A scowled appeared on his face, but it disappeared as soon as it appeared.

"I finally found you!" A loud thunderous voice boomed from behind him. "The primordial god, Naruto!"

'Naruto', quirked an eyebrow, his head slightly tilted to the side, as blue sapphire met electrical blue. The clouds above them was blocking the light from the sun, as it started producing lightning, the lights illuminating their shadowing figure.

"Zeus." Naruto curtly nod. "It amazes me, a thick headed and a stubborn bastard like you able to find me."

Zeus could feel his eyebrow twitched, and his right unconsciously curled into a fist. A smirk appeared on Naruto face that seems to have a reaction from the dramatic, and stupid god. "I have some help…but with their helped I finally able to find the stone tablet you left for guidance, the one you bestowed upon to the humans of the south."

"Ah that…" Naruto chuckled as he then studied the god of lightning.

Zeus is very tall, imposing and has very muscular body, with long black shoulder-length hair and black neatly trimmed beard. He has brilliant electrically-blue eyes gazing back at his own without showing a little bit of fear, no, Naruto could see them quite clearly but the god did managed to hide them pretty well.

Zeus was wearing his own variety of Greek battle armor with the colored of gold came mixing with the silver bronze. He has his aegis behind him and the Master bold, clipped to his belt. The man itself was surrounded by a torrent, massive column of twisting lightning and fire.

The god of lightning stopped, inhaling and exhaling the air around him. The man could feel his heart throbbing, as the air and the presence radiating from Naruto suffocating him. Zeus opened his mouth, but no words comes out. Feeling embarrassed, instead of giving up he used his own lightning to strike him as his will returned to him.

Naruto stare, amusement filled his eyes as he watched the man struggling under his presence. "So…" He began, shifting his position to look at the man, faced to face as the wind gently brushing upon them causing the cloak to flapped, alongside the hood showing some more of his face to the god.

"What is it do you want?" Naruto finished with a small smile as Zeus did nothing but stared back.

Naruto was slightly shorter than him, but the size alone doesn't mean anything as he could feel the power resides within the primordial being. A lone sweat dropped, trailing down the side of his cheek as he took that few seconds to study the face of the primordial being standing across him. Aside from Naruto's blue eyes, he has tanned skin covered underneath his cloak and blond, spiky haired.

"I'm begging to help us, we're losing our ground, sooner than later I, no…we're going to…" Zeus trailed off as he froze, fear soon engraved his heart when he saw the glare the blond primordial being was giving him.

"Don't bring me into this mess. I never played a part with the war between the gods and the titans. Beside what makes you think I would accept you, even if you bowed down to me, I won't helped. The titans tried, and I would like to see you tried as well" Naruto snorted, without sparing another glance the blond resuming his walk.

Zeus in the background cried out to him, pleading for his helped. However the god's voice became deafened in his ears.

"Please…I'll give you anything, in request of your service!" Zeus exclaimed but that wasn't enough, not for Naruto. There's no reason for him to participate the war, he doesn't have a family here in Earth, and the only connection he has with is Gaia herself.

Beside after hearing the words left Zeus's mouth an old memories resurfaced of how the titans offered him a position in their stead.

He would've been their general, their second in command but instead of accepting their offered he turned them down and that enraged the two messenger. The battle happened in an instant and it ended just in five minutes; the two titans were defeated, their bodies turned into ashes as he stood there watching them scattering across the wind.

"I'm not a mercenary." The blond scoffed in the distanced as he send a gust of torrent whirlwind. "Get lost."

Zeus ignoring the cuts on his flesh and the blood dripping down from the open wound, before steams coming out of his skin as the wounds started healing itself. The god of lightning was staring back at the primordial in horror; to be precise of how quickly he was being turned down. The god knows he was running out of ideas and he knew that sooner than later he is going to lose this chance to have an ace card amongst them. And, Poseidon or Hades will be enraged of him for his failure and his stupid, damned pride and without doubted will make fun of his failure.

Which is something he is not looking forward.

The god of lightning could feel his frustration getting up to him, as the surge of anger rises within him. He was thinking really hard, the sweats heavily trailing down his cheeks indicates that he wanted the blond to aide them. Naruto is going to play a huge role here, he is the ace underneath their sleeve to help them in defeating the titans.

The war has been brewing so long as he could remember and the longer it takes, the more he realizes that they're losing this battle and if this keeps up he is afraid the earth will fall into shambles.

Only time will tell the aftermath of the war and Kronos is a very patient titan after all.

The god of lightning gulped, in this kind of situation he cannot resort to strength and power or give in with his emotion; that would bring an utter destruction for himself and beside he doesn't want to enrage a primordial being. In term of power, Naruto can easily annihilate him.

The god shook his head, as he quickly banishing the thought from his mind. He was confused to come up with a decision, until he did but that caused him to be embarrassed, as the man could his cheeks burned red. But then without a second thought, Zeus muster all the courage within him as the god of lightning dropped down to his knees before his forehead planted down the ground damp ground.

The lightning above them boomed, gaining the attention of Naruto as he brought his arm up to catch the lightning in between his fingertips before he released down to the ground creating a large hole beneath him.

The blond was of course not ignorance of what currently happening behind as he could see Zeus was on his knees, bowing down to him.

"I'm begging you to help us, no, rather the humanity! You're the creator of life, the father of all creations!"

The mentioned of humanity halted his step, a frowned soon appeared on his face as he looked back at the kneeling Zeus. The man was trembling as tears could be seen streaming down his eyes.

The blond mentally chuckled at the scene transpired in front of him. "You're so dramatic." Naruto laughed, as he rolled his eyes.

Zeus could feel the tick marks appearing at the back of his head. But instead of retorting, the black haired man ignored the blond.

That is until he heard the footsteps, closer, and closer as the blond primordial being approached him.

"Rise." Naruto ordered as Zeus nodded and rise from his kneeling position. The blond was now standing right in front of him, their eyes staring back at each other. The former softened as he gave a nod.

"Fine, I will participate the war. But I wanted something in returned…after all this is not my war; I need another reason; other than to save humanity. After all, I created the humankind"

Zeus pondered over it, he gave another hard thought with his brain for a moment since what Naruto said was accurate. He could after all just went over with this shit and destroyed the very core of Gaia herself. But from the stone he found, and how accurate the tablet was to the local people that was following him, knew the blond isn't that kind of person; he was the primordial that birth life after all.

It took Zeus for a while, and Naruto could see that he really did think his best; for the first time in life, Naruto admitted that Zeus could think with his brain instead of his dick as he saw the big smile adoring on the god's face.

"In returned, I'll give you my most treasure possession."

"That is?"

"My daughter Artemis."

Naruto blinked, he didn't expected that. He honestly would accept anything from Zeus in return since humanity is at stake here. But even so, he didn't expected to hear that coming out of his mouth. The man was after all too proud of himself and his family which includes his sons and daughters.

The blond thought over it for a while, he would most likely would love to get to know this Artemis. She was after all someone's very valuable to Zeus and knowing her origin perhaps it will also give him a reason to fight for them, to protect her from danger alike. But still in his eyes this could be seen as nothing but an act of kindness and caring towards the so called family; after all, the gods and titans are his child or rather his creation.

He was their creator; the origin of life here in earth herself.

But still, that doesn't mean he would turned down the offer.

"Very well. I'll accept you're offered."

Zeus nodded in happiness, he was glad to hear that.

The both of them stood alongside each other, head gazing up at the sky as the ground beneath them shaken violently for a couple of minutes. "So it has begun…" Zeus whispered underneath his breath with Naruto able to hear him. The primordial watched as the battle taking place at the distance land. Water colliding with flames and a torrent of winds surrounding it. Zeus smirked in returned, as he could feel the excitement in his vein; the titans won't know what will come after them.

As the rain stopped, the sun light made its way through the clouds, piercing right through them as its light bestowed upon the two standing on the ground.

It seems, the storm is finally going to passed them, caused starting from this day, it could be seen as a changing point; the tides is finally being turned.

"Let's go then."

"Yeah."

* * *

 **Author Note:** This sums up the first chapter! I hope everyone liked the rewritten version. If the grammar displeased you, I was hoping instead of flaming you would give me some helps and if someone out there wanted to helped me and be my beta-reader I would gladly accepted you! Once again thank you for your support; this chapter is out sooner than I thought. It was supposed to be two weeks from now. Lol, but I decided to go against it since I'm afraid, I'll probably have the final exams.

Likewise; Favorite, follow and REVIEW!

After this **Shinobi of Remnant** , and **Legend among Yokai**.


	2. Battle of Deities

**Author Notes:** Hello! I've been reading through the reviews a week ago and a couple of minutes ago just to make sure if I'm not mistaken. So far the reviews pleased me and I appreciate your supports for this new version. However, the only problem here is the grammar mistakes and spelling mistakes. I've looked at the traffic graph to see a lot of readers are from Americas which by any means I followed after Australian English version and sometimes the UK. Nonetheless, there are a couple of things I still don't have a hang of, for example despite reading some dictionary and putting them on notes I would sometimes forget those words I learned and was forced to look at the dictionary or electric dictionary. Aside from the spelling mistakes, there are the structures and grammar mistakes which I'm trying to fix the last few days. But I think I made a slow progress? I would like to hear your opinions and maybe some tips for learning English better and faster (cause I'm a veterinary student, ya know?). Anyway once again I would like to thank everyone that had dropped in and read my stories (yes that includes the other as well), you reviewers are the sole reason why I continued updating my stories. If you're a fan of my works or especially this one and wanted to help, PM me or dropped by a review so I can contact you. If I ignored a review or reviewers is because I didn't have the time to send you a reply. Well enough with this long-ass author note, without any further ado let's get on with the second chapter.

 **Summary:** He birthed life, and he brought upon death. He was the primordial that brought destruction and yet life around him. Yet he was betrayed, as the darkness consumed him; he left everything behind him. The saviour of the world was brought into Tartarus by Kronos as the forgotten past returned. A new purpose was given; to either end or start a new Olympus.

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Disclaimer:**

Battle of Deities

I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson and Olympians. All rights belong to the respective owners of both shows.

* * *

A vortex of waters collided with a torrent of fires as the earth reverberates sending a few chunk of earth flying to the air as the barren wasteland covered in specks of dust. Both techniques were fighting against each other trying to dominate one another, despite the element attribute water being stronger than fire, the vortex of waters were slowly being pushed back until it was fully being consumed by the torrents of fires forcing him to jumped away from where he stood as the deity watched the torrents of flames dissipated.

Poseidon wore a tattered with a few holes and burned battle robe. The god of the sea has black hair, a few bits of black haired around his jawline, a deep tan, and sea-green eyes that were surrounded by sun-crinkles. His hands are also scarred like an old-time fisherman's whilst gripping his weapon the trident on his right hand.

The storm bringer stood a thousand meters away from where his opponent stood whilst eyes glowering at the deity across him which the titan standing across him has his golden flames eyes glared at the sons of Kronos as the wind started to pick around them.

"Old man, Hyperion." Poseidon greeted with a smirk visible on his face which later on scrunched into a frowned as the Titan across him simply glare at him.

Well, that didn't work.

The Lord of the East, or also known as Titan of Light, Fire, and Power and was known as Kronos Lite took a single step forward which quickly alerted the Earthshaker as a blur of white flew towards him as a flash of reddish white and blue appeared all across the land as Trident met gold sword causing a spark of metal to flew in the air as they glare at each other with ground beneath them shattered from the power they possessed.

"You might be powerful and young, but compared to us; we're stronger!" The Lord of the East roared as a surprising blind white light emitted from the golden flame eyes, momentarily blinded the surprised Poseidon.

Hyperion rushed into action as he planted his feet on Poseidon's abdomen, caused him coughed in pain and was forced to release the grip on the trident as he found himself sailing through the air; and flew into a hill, completely obliterate it. The Lord of the East wasn't done as he thrust his hand forward and a spear made of pure flames extended from where he stood as it tore through the Earthshaker stomach.

'Shit!' Poseidon gasped in pain as he spat out his blood to the ground and later on grimaced in pain though the wounds slowly healed themselves as his vision returned. But before he could react a reddish blurred appeared in front of him as a flammable fist made its way down to his nose.

'Ugh…' He mentally groaned in pain but it didn't stop there as Hyperion bellowed more punches as flesh hit flesh could be heard leaving a burn mark behind as the impact of the punches tore the earth wall behind them.

Poseidon was on the ground withering in pain as steams covering his entire body, quickly healing him from the wounds he received by the Titan of Light, Fire and Power; leaving nothing behind but bruises.

Despite he was healed, the deity found himself unable to moves as his body become numb, and like a rock, he just had his back planted on the ground whilst his eyes glaring at the sun above him.

The Earthshaker took a few of deep breaths, settling down his heavy breathing for a couple of minutes though his mental state wasn't the same as his physical state as the storm bringer found the vision of his eyes distorting.

It has been a week since the battle has gone out between the two. It wasn't supposed to be like this, at least he wasn't expecting the presence of the Lord of the East to be here and when Hyperion's sight met his, the raging battle between the two started.

The other gods and goddesses probably sense the battle between the two but likewise, they couldn't intervene at least not yet, especially with Zeus somewhere out there in search for their ace card.

The sound of footsteps broke him out of his thought as Poseidon ears picked the sounds of the footsteps getting closer and closer to the ground beneath him shook.

"Foolish God." Hyperion voice thundered as the tone was hollowed, and cold, sending a chill running down to his spine until a hand grasped around his neck as he was forced to rise from the ground.

"Do you really think you could defeat me all by yourself!?"

Poseidon winced in pain, as he could feel the burned from his neck. A weakly smile appeared on the Earthshaker face.

"Fire attributes is weak against water, old man." Poseidon managed to muffle out as he sends Kronos Lite a smirk and spat his ichor blood out of his mouth only to be boiled by the flames of Hyperion.

The Titan of Light, Fire and Power glared at the deity in his mercy as the gripped tightened leaving him to cough out numerously. The burning flames of the titan's hand slowly eating the flesh of his skin.

"This will be your end." The Titan told him as Poseidon glare at the Lord of the East. A spear made of light attributes flashed in the eyes of Poseidon as the Earthshaker realised the troubled soon head for him as he tried to break through but to no avail, all he did was barely pushing the Titan a couple centimetres from where they stood.

"N…not if I finished you first!" Poseidon rasped out in pain with a determination look on the deity as the water in the atmosphere dropped above them causing Hyperion to release the grip on his nephew and jumped a couple meters away, just in the nick of time to dodged the bucket of water.

Poseidon sighed in relieve as he used that moment to let the water restored his loss of energy though despite that he knew there will be no more time and by the look of things, Hyperion won't let him go that easily.

"Your first mistake was fighting against me, all alone." A voice said from beside him as the Earthshaker rose his hand to block his fist as it was aimed towards his face. The impact behind that caused the ground beneath them to shake and obliterated it in a matter of second. Despite being stronger in term of strength, Poseidon and Hyperion gauged each other in a close combat battle mixed with tornadoes, water, flames and light.

'My chance!' Poseidon told himself as he sends a kick sailed towards the lower jaw of Hyperion sending him upward into the atmosphere though instead of continuing to engage the Titan in close combat the god of the sea used that chance to teleport away.

At least that's what he planned until the ground where he stood exploded sending him upward as gold flame eyes met sea-green eyes. Using the momentum, Hyperion created the spear of light once more as he thrust his hand towards the widened Poseidon as the later cursed himself for letting his guard down for that span of moments.

Time seems to slow down as Poseidon watched the spear aimed towards his heart.

Then everything become a flashed mix of yellow and white as Poseidon was flung to the ground with the Titan flew across the air as he shattered through the hills with his body slumped back, down to the ground in surprise.

Especially seeing him of all people!

Poseidon didn't know what was happening; one second he watched himself fall into his own oblivion and then the next thing he knew he has his eyes widened in surprised to see him of all people, smiling brightly at him.

"Hello, there brother," Zeus said, he was crouching on the ground beside the lost in thought Poseidon and with a worried look on his face that snapped the god of the sea from his own thought, after hearing his voice as a soft chuckled escaped from his lips.

"It's been what? Three years since you searched for him? Look at you…you looked more like an idiot than the arrogant and dramatic god I remembered."

"Two actually." Zeus scowled as he sends Poseidon a glare.

"Whatever…" Poseidon shrugged his shoulders as he slumped back down to the ground with a tired smile on his face. "So…did you find him? I expected you to fail of all people and might see you die somewhere out there for being too foolish in challenging the creator of life and the bringer of death himself."

Zeus growled as the lightning above them boomed.

"That's more like it."

"Shut up, and yes I found him!" Zeus snarled back as he rose from his crouching position. "Was so glad I'm alive…no wonder the fate ordered me…probably because they have enough of my dramatic self."

"That's true…" Poseidon smirked as lightning flashed above them. "Whatever, let's get out of here."

"Wait…we'll have to find Naruto first."

"Oh…I thought you were lying there for a second, brother." The Earthshaker chuckled, ignoring the glare the deity got from the god of dramatic. After helping Poseidon stand on his feet both share each other a look before nodding their heads as both divines being disappeared in a strike of thunder before appearing on the scene a couple meters away from Naruto and the fallen Hyperion.

The later was struggling to stand up as the deity has his eyes widened in surprised to see the origin of life standing across him with a smile of his own as he stared down at the Titan of Light also the father of Helios, Eos and Selene.

The later send a shiver running down to his spine, he did meet her twice in the middle of the night, talking to him about the current worlds' problems and asking him which sides he was on. Of course, like her, he remained a neutral one at least until today that is.

Whilst their other meeting was more personal and it should be kept that way.

"Father."

'Father!?' Poseidon and Zeus questioned out loud in their thought, giving each other a glance though saying nothing as they watched a battle that soon falls between the Primordial being and the Lord of the East.

"Hello there Hyperion; Titan of the Light, Fire and Strength." Naruto returned the greetings with a smile. "Or should I call you Kronos's dog?"

Hyperion scowled but didn't say anything as the Titan carefully made his moves, though by now he was merely staring at Naruto before the gods standing behind him. "It is an honour to meet you, my lord. However, I am surprised you turned down our offer."

"Well…to be honest" Naruto paused for a moment before fear struck his eyes causing the titan to fall down to his knees with the flames around on his body weakened. "I don't really care if the gods died…nor if the Titans lose." He chuckled as he sends a glance at Zeus. "However your men are foolish enough to take me down. I spared them no second chance, unfortunately, Zeus here doesn't share their mind which surprised me knowing who his father is."

Poseidon merely chuckled which resulted from Zeus to growl and cheeks burning red from pure embarrassment.

"I see…that is unfortunate for us." Hyperion then bowed down; fighting Naruto alone here would be terrible mistake and beside…the primordial did made his first move; something that attacked his mental state…was it just pure killing intent?

He never knew.

"Leave, and tell that master of yours' I'm here to end this war," Naruto growled as Hyperion nodded his head. "Killing each other would never be a problem to me…but to bring humanity in this…I should've killed Gaia and Ouranos the moment I set my eyes on you lots'…" he mumbled with a tired sighed though the three of them heard him. "Spread the news that the end of an era is coming."

"You sounded arrogant, father."

"I'm not your father," Naruto grumble though he later smirked in return as he used a fraction of his power which caused the earth to tremble than the land around them shifted in directions. The sun blazing brightly above them suddenly had its' light blocked by the body of the moon which startled the Titan and Titaness watching over them whilst a storm brewing around them with a few of tornadoes surrounding them.

"It is not arrogance rather the truth; your existence was a mistake."

'Such power…' Poseidon, Zeus and Hyperion thought in nothing but pure amazement though another part of them found fear struck deep in their heart.

Hyperion could only nod as he disappeared in a burst of flame leaving nothing behind but a trail of smoke. The Titanomachy had brewed for more than a century at best, with neither side giving up in conquering the earth and ending each other's' life for freedom from fear, paranoia and vengeance. It was a battle neither side wouldn't want to lose but today Hyperion learned; in the end, the Titans never stood a chance.

* * *

 **Author Notes:** That summed up with the second chapter! How was it? Is it good or bad? Tell me of your opinions below in the review section! The pairing for this story is strictly a Naruto x Artemis though since most of you had read the original, I dropped a hint; Naruto despises Artemis more than anything in the world. Welp, no more spoiler. Anyway, I really enjoyed writing this chapter and showed how the gods and goddesses reacted. The third chapter we will have the meeting between the gods and goddesses and Artemis's reaction. More of Naruto prowess will be shown in the next chapter or the fourth chapter (depends on where I stopped). Once again, if someone wanted to help me beta-reading this story (just this!) then don't hesitate to drop by a PM or a review and we will work things out.

Thanks, and make sure to keep the reviews coming!

 **After this:** Legend among Yokai, The Strongest Human Revised and Shinobi of Remnant.


End file.
